


【天然】Magical Rabbit  guest

by Wureswe



Series: 早年黑历史为主 [6]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wureswe/pseuds/Wureswe





	【天然】Magical Rabbit  guest

Magical Rabbit guest 

　　*本番外的背景为两人一起生活一段时间后相叶雅纪为了lovelove跑去大野智的公司上班——总之就是个脑洞这~么大的故事（比划

　　【今日，多云转晴，偶尔有些兔子】

　　0.

　　一切要从一个假设开始说起。

　　正如许多故事的开头“从前有座山，山里有座庙，庙里有个老和尚”一样，这个故事的起始也是十分简单明了的。

　　那么，让我们开始吧。

　　1.

　　从前有座城市，城市里有家公司，公司里有位总裁。

　　总裁生得浓眉大眼丰厚嘴唇嘴边还有几颗很性感的痣，站着坐着躺着都是公司里一道亮丽的风景线，然而脾气不太好，时常训人。

　　总裁训人时总会摔了资料踹了桌子然后如是吼：“相叶雅纪你再妨碍大野智工作我把你们两个一起开了！”

　　可惜被训的人并没有什么自觉，总是嘿嘿傻笑一番搪塞过去。

　　——搁谁三天两头被这么训一次也会锻炼出坚强如钢筋的神经来的。

　　更何况相叶很清楚松本只是因为他家那个要在家里打游戏吃白饭不会陪他来上班秀恩爱而对他和大野的行为表示不满。

　　谈恋爱嘛，いちゃいちゃする就是正义！

　　  
　　  
　　2.  
　同是一家会社一个部门，虽然晚上回家的时间总可能因为加班什么的错开，但早上总是要一起走出家门的。

　　或者说在洗脸台旁边做了一堆乱七八糟的事情以后也只能一起去赶电车了。

　　“相叶ちゃん、相叶ちゃん今天真的不行啦、早上还有邮件…唔……”

　　相叶一点没在乎大野的话，把手伸进他刚穿好的衬衫里沿着腹部往上游走：“有什么关系嘛，大不了一会儿我帮你做啦！”

　　就是因为你来帮忙不一定会变成什么情况才不行啊……大野心里想着，拼命往下扒拉相叶的手，胡乱摇着头试图躲避他从后面一个劲凑上来的亲吻，偏偏昨天晚上刚喝得宿醉难受得使不上劲，没多一会儿衬衫就被扯了下去。

　　“不、相叶ちゃん、为什么…非得现在……”

　　“因为おーちゃん自己明明就昨天喝得那么醉，还是被松润和翔酱送回来的、回到家就睡得什么也不知道、”相叶边说着音调边降下去，像是很寂寞似的一个劲用鼻尖蹭着大野的肩窝：“……我可是在家里一直等着おーちゃん来着……”

　　……好吧虽然是这回事。大野理亏暂且闭了嘴，又努力辩解道：“又不是我想去喝酒的，那是工作啦……”

　　“出现了！为了工作什么都应该被原谅的理论！”

　　“那种事我没说吧……”

　　“还是说想被我问‘工作和我哪个更重要’吗？”

　　“怎么可能会想被问啊！”

　　“那就不用多说，来做吧！”

　　“为什么会变成这种情况啊？！”

　　相叶还是很坚持地说着来做嘛来做嘛，很快把大野身上剩下的布料都剥了下去，看着他立起来彰显自我存在的下身嚷道：“看嘛明明おーちゃん也想做吧！”

　　看个鬼啊。大野忍不住把相叶的头推开：“这是生理现象……唔你慢点……”

　　说了跟没说一样。相叶把膝盖顶在他腿间，还没换掉的睡裤有些粗糙的布料蹭着囊袋的触感弄得大野一个劲往前躲，偏偏下面洗手池挡着也躲不到哪里去，反而让镜子里自己皱眉脸上红得好像昨晚酒醉余韵未散似的羞耻模样更清晰了些。

　　当然看得更清楚的还有后面那人啃着他脖子时眼睛里分不清是晶亮还是情欲的光彩，pikapika的，像饿了几天的兔子终于找到片新鲜菜叶的表情。

　　

　　——谁来告诉他当年那个只是听到要赶他出门就急得要哭要哭的单纯可爱大兔子到底蹦到哪里去了？！

　　

　　下身被快速摩擦着，前端却抵在微凉的池台上刻意擦过去，大野眼角都湿润起来，咬着下唇忍住不发出声音，努力抓着池边不让自己因为腿软倒下去。相叶却还很开心似的还在他耳边小声说着现在おーちゃん的表情超色的。

　　“闭、闭嘴…啊……啊啊、不行……！不行！”

　　身后有手指沾着沐浴液直想往他体内钻，大野扭着腰往旁边退，拉着相叶的手腕告饶：“里面、不行……真的会迟到的……”

　　相叶有点不满地闷声哼了一下，手指倒真没再往他里面探，只是把沐浴液往他腿根上抹抹蹭蹭，白色的乳液顺着没被晒过的皮肤一点点滑下去，大野甚至不敢去低头看下面到底成了怎样狼藉的一片。

　　大野依着相叶手上的动作轻轻喘着，时不时因为被对方指腹蹭到好地方仰起头哽咽似的叫唤出声，而相叶也像是很满意他反应，回应一般越发积极地活动起手指。

　　刚才抹上去的乳液还残留着些，相叶借着这点润滑揉了揉大野大腿内侧的肉，牙齿轻轻叼着他耳朵尖含糊不清地低声感慨：“おーちゃん最近都没怎么运动，这里肉变多了呢……”

　　好像觉得手感很好似的，还掐了两下，另一只手放开他的腰，伸到后面，检验自己的话一般又揉了揉他的屁股。

　　大野被他搞得恨不得把脸埋进水池里，下身还处在丢人的再给点刺激就能到达顶点的状态，只能死死闭着眼睛呜呜叫着，心里不断念叨怎么还没玩够快点做不行吗。

　　也不知道是不是听见他心声，相叶在他脊背上又咬了几口以后也有些忍耐不住地把自己的东西挤进他腿缝里，说了一句“夹紧一点哦”就开始快速顶弄了起来。

　　即使没插进去，这样直接刺激囊袋和会阴的动作也很快令大野呜咽起来，润滑用的乳液被摩擦得生出一点泡沫，连带出令人羞耻的水声，激烈的晃动间仿佛有种被真正侵犯的错觉。

　　“あ、あいばちゃ…ん、う、慢……慢点……”

　　大野努力抬头往后看，想说点什么让相叶稍微缓一缓节奏，结果对方听见他声音，动作反而越发凶狠，大野被晃得根本站不稳，大腿也自然而然张开了些。

　　相叶轻轻咂了下舌，揽着他的腰一起躺倒在地上，大野背蹭在瓷砖上又凉又疼，正想往后躲，相叶就从旁边架子上抽了条毛巾垫在他身下，又想像刚才那样把大野的腿往一起拢。

　　结果没两下大野眼角又开始泛水光，捂着脸黏黏糊糊地喊他名字：“masaki……别、这么快，会破……呜……”

　　听见他带着哭腔的软弱声音，相叶的动作倒真顿了一下，慢慢从他腿间退出来。

　　大野有点疑惑地把手放下来吸了吸鼻子，就看见相叶用一种很奇妙的表情盯着他脸猛瞧。

　　是和平时的相叶截然不同的，像要把彼此都烧成灰烬融为一体的灼热视线。

　　大野直觉得已经足够烫的身体又升温不少，嗓子都给烧哑了些许：“……相叶ちゃん……？”

　　“おーちゃんごめんね。”

　　大野还没反应过来，就被整个人拉起来直接颠倒了身体，原本放在地上的毛巾被相叶拉着硬是把他手腕绑起来，又拉到头顶按住。

　　“等、等一下？！”

　　大野惊得几乎要跳起来，却被相叶牢牢压在身体下面，掰开臀瓣硬是一下子顶了进去。

　　火热肿胀的肉块狠狠蹭着内壁插到最深的地方，大野哭叫一声，整个人都微微痉挛了起来。

　　相叶往他腹上一抹，手指上沾了些和沐浴液不太一样的白色液体。

　　他像是有些不满地嘟囔：“おーちゃん这就去了？”

　　大野却听不进去他说话，颤抖着连声音都发不出来，只有腰还在一震一震地抖着，一副气绝的模样。

　　相叶吻着他后颈用手在他下身又撸动了一会儿，等到大野慢慢缓过劲，才抽动起来。

　　一开始速度并不快，大野身体随着他的动作微微晃动，呜呜嗯嗯地小声啜泣着，下身慢慢又硬起来，被相叶握在手里时快时慢地搓弄，还刻意地把他上身往瓷砖上蹭。

　　乳首被掐着往冰凉的砖地上揉，大野扭着腰努力想挣脱手腕上的束缚，也只是让相叶压制他的力气又加大了几分。

　　肯定要迟到、被欺负人一样干得哭出来、还被绑着压住连对方的脸都看不到。

　　明明应该是觉得委屈的，但是身体正面感受到的凉意和身后滚烫的身体接触相较之下，很容易就会让人眷恋起身后的温度。

　　大野也不知道自己怎么回事，只是控制不住地想看看相叶的脸，想和他拥抱想和他接吻。想告诉这个人自己有多么喜欢他。

　　

　　“相叶、ちゃ…放开、这样…呜……不要、不要这样……”

　　大概是察觉到什么，相叶这次没再难为他，勉强停了下来，很小心地把缠在他手腕上的毛巾解了开。

　　“怎么了？是疼了吗？”他有点慌张地问道，安抚地把他手腕拉过来亲了亲，刚想说抱歉，大野却突然扑过来，用力地伸着舌头在他口中纠缠，毫无章法又几乎令人窒息的亲吻。

　　相叶捧着他后脑勺带着他翻了个身，顺从地回应着他舌尖的动作，直到大野自己累得气喘吁吁停下，刚分开一点，又不顾一切扑上来继续接吻。

　　唾液汗水顺着皮肤滴滴答答淌下去，相叶搂着大野的腰，伸手把淋浴啪一下挥开，清凉的水珠铺天盖地洒下来，浇了两人一身。

　　然而他们的动作都没有因此停下来，只是不断地接吻，互相都像要挂在对方身上一样紧紧纠缠磨蹭着。

　　大野好容易停下，手又伸到下面，保持着跨坐在相叶腰间的动作，握着他的东西往自己身体里压，偏偏身上已经不剩什么力气，呼吸纷乱完全找不到放松下来的频率，试了几次也只是在入口处滑开，反而让彼此身体都越发燥热起来。

　　虽然眼泪是不再掉了，但是大野的声音依旧是撒娇一样的哭腔，像是很委屈地撅嘴看着相叶：“相叶ちゃん、进不去……帮、帮帮我……”

　　突然一下子像小孩子一样撒娇是犯规啊！相叶心里想着，恭敬不如从命地掰着他的屁股一点一点往下按，直到完全进入以后叹息般长长地喘了一下，又捧着大野的脸在他耳根咬了几口，还不足够似的，又就着进入的姿势把大野拦腰抱起来压在墙上，把他双腿曲起来用自己胳膊抬着。

　　这个姿势让相叶进入得更深了些，由浅入深慢慢加快了抽插的动作，大野却是觉得像被顶到小腹，喉咙都卡住似的发不出声，胡乱摇着头。他的手本想要把相叶推开，却因为保持不了平衡不自觉搭在他肩膀上，后背蹭着瓷砖也完全没心思去在意，只是哭叫着相叶的名字。

　　不算小的空间里满布蒸汽，喘息与肉体相交的声音，几乎要令脑浆沸腾的热度。

　　每一次进入仿佛都顶在更深的地方，大野什么话都说不出来，原本推拒的手也伸到下面去抚慰自己，几乎是要从身体里挤出什么一样的力气。

　　相叶边摆动着腰边出声问道：“おーちゃん……舒服吗？”

　　大野一副已经晕了头的样子，脸色潮红着胡乱点着头：“唔、嗯……再……”

　　保持这姿势做了一阵，先坚持不住的却是大野，掐着相叶的手腕断断续续说着不行，相叶便把他的腿放下转了个身，从后面又插了进去。  
　　  
　　已经被操得湿热的内壁活物一样缠着相叶不放，稍微进出一点两人都是一阵抽气。大野膝盖一个劲打着颤，没过一会儿就喊着相叶的名字射了出来，还没缓过来，身后的动作却突然激烈起来。

　　“等……！あい、……呜！啊啊！”

　　刚射过一次正敏感的时候，他几乎要被顶得背过气去，手指抠着瓷砖声音都发不出来，肉壁死死咬着相叶，终于把他绞得射在了里面。

　　相叶刚松开搂着大野的手，对方就不受控制地贴着墙往下滑，慌忙又给抱住，就着淋浴轻轻顺了顺大野的头发，手指伸进自己刚进入的地方，曲起手指把里面残留的东西带出来。

　　大野还是小声地一阵一阵抽着气，等相叶清理完了，手脚缠住他无声地撒着娇。

　　相叶也很理解地把他抱住，关了淋浴扯了毛巾给他们自己擦了擦，又把大野抱回房间里放到床上，用被子包住，看着他嘿嘿笑起来。

　　大野瞥了眼时钟，叹了口气，背过身去不看他。

　　相叶吓了一跳，急急忙忙走到床另一边低头看他：“おーちゃん生气了？”

　　“都已经这样了还气什么……”大野又叹了口气。“反正就是被松本桑骂一遍就是了。”

　　“……哦对耶还有松润在啊。”

　　“……你真是做什么都不会考虑后果啊。”

 

　　“嘛总会有办法的！”

　　“……”

　　大野又在被窝里翻了个身。

　　相叶只好又啪嗒啪嗒走到床另一边，刚想说点什么，大野却突然伸手把他拉了下来。相叶“呜哇”了一声整个人栽倒在床上，还没反应过来，大野却突然凑过来在他唇边亲了一下。

　　大野看着还发愣的相叶微笑着说道：“反正已经都这样了，就在家里一起逃班吧。”

 

　　

　　“既然这样就再来一次——”

　　“……你还是去上班吧。”  
　　

　　3.  
　　“……两个人一起逃班你们是都不想要这个月工资了是不是。”  
　　  
　　相叶面对说着肯定句的松本，只能“哈哈哈哈。”着摸摸后脑勺。  
　　  
　　“哈个鬼啊笨蛋王子，”过来探班的二宫放了游戏机走过来踹了他一脚，“这么下去你们还能养活自己了吗？”  
　　  
　　“……反正不像你已经有人养了。”相叶捂着被踢的地方小声嘀咕着，结果这次被松本瞪了几眼。  
　　  
　　“暂时你们两个给我调岗位！再混在一起不知道还要再搞出多少事来，至少在公司里就别见面了。”  
　　  
　　“诶诶？！！！！”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　4.  
　　大野智最近在公司里总觉得有什么视线在盯着自己。  
　　  
　　也不像是自己多心，有时候突然回过头去还能看见不远处墙边匆忙闪过去的衣角。  
　　  
　　一开始只是能感觉到视线，后来就变成走到哪跟到哪，再后来还会送点慰问品什么的到他办公室门口。  
　　  
　　整层楼的人都知道这个“好心的麻婆便当先生”就是相叶雅纪。就他本人还自以为没暴露，有点时间就跑下楼深情凝视恋人的身影。  
　　  
　　  
　　虽说有兔子寂寞就会死掉这种说法，但也不至于这么黏人吧。更何况每天在家里也能见面。大野这么想着，决定对他放置不管。结果时间一长，他反而是最不好意思的人，天天让门口的同事用温柔眼神递东西过来还要配上“不要担心我不知道那个好心人是谁哟”的台词，任谁都会觉得这人丢大发了的。  
　　大野几次想跟相叶说让他别过来，结果刚提一句“最近在公司”，相叶就一副如临大敌的受惊模样跳起来摇着脑袋和双手叫着我不知道我不知道我什么都没做过，搞得大野也没法再说什么。  
　　  
　　但是这么下去也不是个办法。大野有点头疼地咽下口中的炸鸡块，想着下次让相叶少放点盐。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　相叶藏在资料室门后偷偷摸摸看着里面等着影印完毕的大野，不远的距离，大野的身条看着比之前胖了点，大概抱上去手感会很好。  
　　  
　　……便当再加点肉好了。他估摸着。抵在门缝上的手一不小心按了个空，门被哐一下推开，他也直接摔倒在地上。  
　　  
　　房间里的大野听见这么一声，吓了一跳，急急忙忙跑过来：“相叶ちゃん你没事吧？”  
　　  
　　“疼疼疼、”相叶呲牙咧嘴着爬起来，捂着摔疼的地方朝大野苦笑：“おーちゃん你没事吧？”  
　　  
　　“我能有什么事，你摔到哪里了？怎么这么不小心？”  
　　  
　　“没事啦。”相叶自己蹦跶着转了一圈，笑了笑。  
　　  
　　大野无奈笑笑帮他把身上拍了拍，说道：“你怎么在这里？”  
　　  
　　相叶一下子卡了壳，硬是掰道：“我……我也有要找的文件——那个、那个——去年的财政报告还是什么的……”  
　　  
　　大野也不戳破什么，点点头道：“那你自己忙吧。”  
　　  
　　相叶没办法，只能在资料室里晃了一阵，随便抽了两把文件夹抱在怀里，又凑近了些去看站在影印机旁边无所事事的大野。  
　　  
　　大野回头看他：“怎么了？”  
　　  
　　“没……就、”他边说边轻轻抱住大野，在他耳根处亲了亲，“好久没这样了。”  
　　  
　　大野也没躲，相叶说的也是事实，按松本的意思，两个人在公司里这段时间一直都没怎么接触过，相叶成天躲着不出来，他自己也不免觉得寂寞，也回应似的扭头轻咬了两下相叶鼻梁。  
　　  
　　相叶一愣，拉着大野转了个身，有些凶狠地咬上他嘴唇，按着他腰窝直往自己身边扯，手顺着他西服滑下去，边揉着他屁股边把他按在影印机上，俯身压住他腰腹，舌尖用很微妙的动作舔着他唇边下颌，还有些不足够地直往下扯他裤子。  
　　  
　　“等、相叶ちゃん、这是公司……唔……”  
　　  
　　“午休时间没人会过来的啦。”  
　　  
　　“不是这种问题……等、就说你等一下——”  
　　  
　　两人正缠在一起小幅度地动作着，大野半靠在机器上，手指一不小心按到什么按键，发出了一阵“哔哔”声。他们一愣，仔细看看发现只是不小心按了关机键。  
　　  
　　  
　　大野松了口气，忍不住轻轻踹了相叶一脚：“就说你给我等等了！”  
　　  
　　“反正都已经关机了，没关系的。”  
　　  
　　大野还想再说些什么，相叶却已经蹲下去，解了他的皮带扣，哐啷一声扔到地上，把他腿拉开些，直接把他内裤拉下来，轻轻舔吻上他的性器。  
　　  
　　大野轻轻叫了一声，大概是还有些顾虑，伸手捂住了自己的嘴，半个身子悬在影印机盖上，两条腿还微微踢动着，相叶的头发蹭在他腿根，痒得他又忍不住把腿张开了些，反而方便相叶动作。  
　　  
　　相叶口里含着东西，还在试图说话，舌头夹在口腔和肉块间搅和着，大野摆着腰呜咽的声音从指缝里漏出来，听相叶含含糊糊地说着什么おーちゃん今天好敏感之类的话，忍不住用小腿撞了他肩膀一下。  
　　  
　　相叶哼笑了一声，也不再说话，努力含着他吞吐，突然想起来：“哦对了，没有润滑的东西。”  
　　  
　　“你还想做到哪一步……唔、”  
　　  
　　相叶也不像为这事纠结，笑了笑道：“那就快点让おーちゃん出来好了。”说着就又张口含住他。  
　　  
　　大野上身几番弹起来砸在机器盖子上，本来捂着嘴的手也松开了，叫出来的声音都是快要哭出来一样，相叶灵活舔舐着柱身，小心地用舌头接着分泌出的液体，手里捻着大野腿根的软肉，就着唾液手指往下面探。  
　　  
　　他指尖在入口处打着转，大野小腹一阵阵颤着，想让他住手，说出来的话都不成调子，双腿绷得几乎要抽筋，最后只是仰着脖颈哭叫，一下子射在相叶嘴里。  
　　  
　　他还小声抽着气，眼神迷茫得像是蒙了层雾，无意识往下看着相叶，看得他心差点烧起来，轻轻舔着穴口，体液和唾液混在一起，手指刚探进个指节，大野就呜咽着蜷缩起了身体。  
　　  
　　相叶见他还是疼，想大野靠着这么个东西也不是什么办法，什么也没说直接把他拦腰抱屁股扛起来，大野吓了一跳，手胡乱按了几下，机器又是阵“哔哔”的响声，只是一时间都没人在意了。  
　　  
　　  
　　两旁都是书架，相叶把大野抱到窗户边上让他靠着站住了，用自己下身暧昧地磨蹭着他下身，声音有些沙哑又带着笑意：“おーちゃん帮帮我嘛。”  
　　  
　　倒也不是被他第一次这么要求了，大野还是觉得脸上直热，沉默着蹲下去，张嘴吞下了前端，慢慢前后动着头，脸颊一鼓一鼓的，像吃着什么东西。  
　　  
　　他嘴本来就小，不能完全吞下去，只能努力吞咽着，眼瞳湿润得像是要落下泪一样，身后刚被塞进去的浑浊液体顺着皮肤纹理一点点流下来，相叶喊了声啊好浪费，一把将他拽起来压在窗户上，手指揩着那些液体在大野眼前晃了晃，直到大野忍不住踩了他一脚，才嘿嘿笑着把手指压进他体内。  
　　  
　　大野身后抵着玻璃，有些不安地用胳膊肘撞了一下，叫了相叶一声：“相叶ちゃん、这个……”  
　　  
　　“诶？”相叶抬头看了眼，却一下子把他翻过身正冲着外面：“这样比较好吗？”  
　　  
　　大野惊得几乎要跳起来，身后人却使坏压着他。  
　　  
　　这片玻璃并不小，正好到了他肚脐下面，将将挡住重要部位，他身上衣服都差不多被相叶剥干净了，只留着被解开的衬衫和扯到一边的领带，这层楼也不高，下面人稍微留下神就能发现这屋子里的人没在干好事。  
　　  
　　大野羞得身上四处泛红，玻璃上隐约还能看出点他的身影，眼神涣散，唇齿缝间舌头泛着水光，一副失神陷入情欲的模样。  
　　  
　　相叶看他这副样子，自己也浑身发热，又伸了两只手指进去，不住咬着他后颈的肉，直到他背后青青紫紫一片，手指抠在玻璃上留下几片指印，呵出的热气也留了片水雾，直扭着头不想让外面的人看见他的脸，反而方便了相叶咬他耳朵。  
　　  
　　手指在体内进出着，大野腿和声音都软了，糊在窗户上，已经快想不起下面的景象，糊里糊涂喊着相叶的名字，眼泪顺着玻璃蜿蜒流下来。  
　　  
　　相叶连忙把他翻过来，大野依旧是昏头昏脑地巴在相叶身上，嘴唇蹭在他肩颈，唾液和汗水混着泪水汩汩地往下淌。  
　　  
　　相叶看得下身一阵发疼，掰着他臀瓣一口气插进去，大野呜咽着直掐着他肩膀，大概是要留几条印子，相叶想着，心里不觉有几分愉快。  
　　  
　　大野本来身高就比不上相叶，这样背靠着墙站着被进入，两条腿几乎被抬得悬空，体内的东西进得太深，几乎要背过气去，抽噎着蹬动两条腿，咬着下唇在相叶的西服上蹭自己的下身，攀在他身上，软得猫仔一样。  
　　  
　　相叶也被夹得咬紧了牙，拍了拍他屁股，大野只是轻轻叫着又抓紧他一些，下身硬得抵在相叶小腹上甚至让他觉着有些疼，伸手下去摸了摸，刚碰上，大野就蜷缩着脚趾抖着腰，顶端也渗出了些体液。  
　　  
　　他歪头想想，让大野靠着墙，一手抽了自己的领带，不顾大野的挣扎把领带绑在他下身上，系完了还很欣赏地拨弄了两下，弹回到小腹上，性器已经被折腾得涨成深红色。  
　　  
　　大野脸上条条道道全是水痕，颤巍巍伸手想去解开，又被相叶抓着肩膀翻过身去，体内的东西硬生生在肠道里拧了一圈，大野手指抠着玻璃哭叫了一声，几乎要直接跪坐下去。  
　　  
　　相叶也没有多少余裕，搂住他的腰低声念了句稍微放松点，也没管他听没听进去，狠狠抽出来又插进去，几个回合过去大野已经分不清东南西北，掰着相叶的手糊里糊涂叫着不行不行相叶ちゃん你松开，只是说出的话也完全听不清了，相叶很刻意地在他说话的间歇顶着前列腺那一片磨蹭，听着大野呜呜的哭声还笑着问他“おーちゃん你说什么我听不清啊”。  
　　  
　　要是大野清醒时说不定还能戳他两下，现在却是一点也听不进去，还在黏黏糊糊地求着饶，眼泪都蹭在玻璃上，模糊了一片，小腹一阵一阵地抽着，被绑着的下体也是高高翘着，流下的体液都快在地上形成一小滩，连带着屁股都像要献出去一样直往后顶，竟有些淫荡的意味。  
　　  
　　他叫出来的声音都要黏成一团，仿佛能滴下水来，全身上下泛着水光和潋滟的粉，相叶看得有些心疼，边耸动着腰，边伸手去解了那条领带，大野一下子哭喊着射出来，出来的东西几乎全流到窗户上，还有几滴射得高了些，他脱力地一点点倒下去，脸离那片玻璃近了几分，神使鬼差地伸出舌头舔了舔，浑浊的体液把嘴唇和舌尖打湿成无比色情的模样。  
　　  
　　相叶咬着后槽牙强忍他体内绞着自己的快感，忍不住把他的下巴掰过来与他接吻，大野哭得直抽噎，像抱着块救命浮木一般抓着窗沿，渴求地缠着他的唇舌，嘤嘤地小声哼哼着，一副有点委屈的可怜相。  
　　  
　　“マ、マサキ……唔！”  
　　  
　　他刚软绵绵叫了声对方的名字，却像是开启了相叶什么开关似的，一下子动作变得剧烈起来。大野闷哼了一声，接着就叫也叫不出来，后仰着脖子无声地喊着什么，两条腿直打抖。身后的人囊袋拍在他屁股上，配合着体内翻搅的水声，听着便让人不觉变得狂乱起来。  
　　  
　　相叶这样搂着他站着做了一会儿，大野腿紧绷得几乎要抽筋，轻轻摸上去都是要栽倒一般的颤动，他便直接把大野抱起来仰面放倒在地上，膝盖即使不去压着也是大敞开的，又顶进去以后，大野叫了声，眼前都被眼泪打湿了，还直往相叶的方向伸出手。  
　　  
　　相叶喘着气回应性地伸手与他十指相交，紧紧扣住他的手指慢慢俯下身，轻吻着他额头鬓角，又顶着他鼻尖啄吻了几口，动作变得平静起来。  
　　  
　　大野也轻喘着任他压在自己身上，伸了另一只没有握在一起的手按在相叶头上，安抚般地拍了拍。  
　　  
　　相叶在他肩窝里蹭了蹭，又吸了吸鼻子。  
　　  
　　“……又哭了？”  
　　  
　　“才没有……好吧其实只有一点啦……”  
　　  
　　至少再嘴硬一下啊。大野苦笑着又揉了揉他头发。  
　　  
　　“おーちゃん……ね、おーちゃん……”相叶边蹭着他耳根边断断续续说着，“我啊、最喜欢、最喜欢、最喜欢、最喜欢最喜欢最喜欢——最喜欢おーちゃん了！”  
　　  
　　他似乎还觉得不够传达自己的意思，还在碎碎念着喜欢喜欢最喜欢，大野依旧只是轻轻拍着他的头道：“嗯，我知道，我也最喜欢、最喜欢、最喜欢、最喜欢最喜欢最喜欢——最喜欢相叶ちゃん了。”  
　　  
　　相叶吸鼻子的声音变得更大了些。  
　　  
　　喜欢的人就在自己体内，世间最亲密的距离也不过如此了。  
　　  
　　心灵上的距离也是。  
　　  
　　也许再过一些年，大野就会开始慢慢变老，会生出皱纹白发，会渐渐走不动，会开始记不清与相叶的回忆。而相叶会一直一直保持着这样年轻的身体，会帮大野做家务，会搀着他走下去，会看着大野慢慢衰弱最终离开自己。  
　　  
　　但是大野很清楚自己喜欢相叶的心情不管过多少年都不会有变化。而相叶对他也是这样。  
　　  
　　“所以啊、相叶ちゃん、”大野把他的脸抬起来擦了擦他眼角，“不管多少次、不管多少次、我都一定会喜欢上相叶ちゃん的。所以相叶ちゃん，你一定要来找我啊。”  
　　  
　　“嗯！不管是什么时候，我都一定会找到你的！智才是一定要等着我啊！”  
　　  
　　大野亲着他唇角，微笑道：“嗯，不过就算相叶ちゃん出现了大概我最开始也不会认出你来，所以相叶ちゃん你要负责任变成可爱的兔子让我注意你哦。”  
　　  
　　“为什么啊？！”  
　　  
　　“ふふ、因为——”  
　　  
　　大野还想说些什么，突然发觉有些不对劲：“……？”  
　　  
　　“这什么声音啦刚才开始就一直嗡嗡嗡的吵死——咦？”  
　　  
　　相叶有些不耐烦的回过头去，也愣住了。  
　　  
　　刚才被他们当做台子用的影印机正在嗡嗡作响，不断吐出新的纸张。  
　　  
　　“……说起来，刚刚好像我不小心按到了哪里……”  
　　  
　　随着大野说完这句话，两人的动作都僵住了。  
　　  
　　  
　　5.  
　　“我还想着你们好容易消停几天……”松本按着太阳穴，“结果你们居然在资料室里给我乱来……”  
　　  
　　“哈哈哈，没想到居然会因为按错键搞得多印了那么多呢！”  
　　  
　　“这不是该笑的时候啦相叶ちゃん……”  
　　  
　　松本还在不住地数落着，比起生气愤怒倒像是无奈了，大野小声提醒着相叶，自己也忍不住笑起来。  
　　  
　　平凡的日常还将这样持续下去。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　直到迎来终结、与轮回的那一天。


End file.
